


Your Space or Mine?

by Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)



Series: Trollhunters Rarepair Week 2018 [3]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/pseuds/Eclipsia
Summary: Jim Lake Jr. was just a normal boy, whose mothers happened to be the fiercest space pirates in the known galaxy.Discovering a missing princess was the last thing on his mind.Day 3: Space (Aja/Jim, Ajim?)





	Your Space or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Trollhunters or 3Below
> 
> I wrote this in about two hours because I completely forgot today was Space. I thought it was Roleswap day. I might go back and lengthen this at another time. Hope you enjoy! It's a oneshot Space AU with Ajim (Aja/Jim). Sorry for any spelling errors.

 

 

 

 

 

Jim Lake Jr. was just a normal boy, whose mothers happened to be the fiercest space pirates in the known galaxy.

 

Discovering a missing princess was the last thing on his mind.

 

Seriously, what in the world? Here he was, minding his own business, when an escape pod crashed into his bedroom. Well, not his bedroom necessarily, as it was technically owned by the hotel, but he was renting it damn it, so he should have been resting and not practicing mouth to mouth on the admittedly gorgeous alien.

 

Really pretty. Her hair flowed out like liquid starlight. Hell, she was like light itself, glowing and stunning in a way no words could ever describe. 

 

This was almost as bad as when he got stuck with that stupid amulet. No matter how many times he threw it into a black hole, it continued to return to his pocket. It was still there now, as if waiting for him to go on some bizarre quest. 

 

Ha! Fat chance. Jim preferred living, thank you very much. 

 

Last time he traveled to Earth for a vacation, even if their cooking wares were the best in the galaxy. 

 

Ugh. Earth. Terra Quadrant Three. Whatever they liked to call it. Even though it was his birth mother's home planet, nothing good ever seemed to happen for him there. Case in point: the alien currently passed out in front of him. He had chosen a relatively secluded little town an hour from the largest city. There were a few oddities about the place (like the strange rock people who liked to stalk him) but all and all, it was a cozy little place. A home away from home, one might say. 

 

The girl groaned. She shifted to her side. "This is most unsatisfactory."

 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Gee, you're welcome." 

 

"What were you doing with your mouth?" She opened her eyes, throwing him a look of puzzlement. Suddenly, she pointed three pointer fingers at his face accusingly. "Were you trying to suck out my soul? Is that what people on this planet do? Are you a Riksha? Begone! I have no third eye to give you." 

 

"Rikshas aren't native to this part of the galaxy," Jim pointed out.

 

She paused. 

 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

 

"Just a normal human," he cocked his head to the side. "Well, mostly normal."

 

Her hands fell to her throat for a moment before scanning the rest of her body. Finally, she crossed her arms, a small smirk developing on her lips. "My translator isn't working. How do you know my language?"

 

"Oh," Jim stammered. Damn. "Uh...the reason...that is..."

 

"If you are not a normal human then who are you?" 

 

Jim crouched down, displaying a hand. This was stupid. Honestly, it was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done, minus that one time he ran his spaceship into the Arcadian Canal. But that was a story for another time.

 

"A spacefarer, like you," he admitted. One whose parents just happened to control the Milky Way Fleet. The story was well-known: his parents had been brought from earth as slaves, but returned as warriors and hardened sailors that could make even an Alpha Centauri Warlord quake in their boots. Nomura the Nasty and Barbara the Barbarian. Those were the kindest names. The rest were...not so sanitary. Jim had been a product of Barbara's previous relationship, only discovered a few months into their captivity. It was one of the reasons that led his mothers into starting a rebellion. 

 

Not that he could ever tell the girl in front of him that. 

 

"If you know my language then that means you know who I am," she stated. 

 

"Do I?" Shit, shit, shit. He couldn't let her know that. Not yet. 

 

She nodded. 

 

"Well, I'm sorry to say I don't," he lied. "What's your name?"

 

She looked taken back, but recovered like all princesses do. She sat up, straightening her back until she appeared as poised as her appearance suggested. Even under the cuts and dust kicked up by the landing she was regal, a woman who would one day be queen. She was taller than him, but there was a much lighter quality to her frame. He had no doubt if given the chance he could easily pick her up. She reminded him of the faeries his birth mother told him about as a child. 

 

"Surely you know it is rude to ask for my name without giving your own," she countered, brushing back a strand of hair. 

 

Jim giggled. He held out his hand. "Jim. Jim Lake Junior, at your service."

 

"Aja," she replied curtly. 

 

"That's a pretty name," Jim said. 

 

Her cheeks turned purple. She looked away. "Thank you. Your name fits you as well Jim Jim Lake Junior."

 

"No it's..." He sighed. "Just call me Jim."

 

"Affirmative," she answered. Her gaze traveled around the room before settling on the window. Even though it was dark, the city was alight She got up, heading over to the windowsill. "My brother and bodyguard are out there. I must go find them."

 

"Not looking like that you won't," Jim said. 

 

"And why not?"

 

"You'll scare the people. They're aren't a lot of aliens on this planet."

 

She waved a hand at the glass, a small frown forming on her lips. "Everyone here is an alien."

 

"Alien to you, perhaps, but not to themselves. You need to be discreet. You can't just walk around looking like that and hey, hey, hey! What are you doing! What in the world, Aja? You can't do that!"

 

He grabbed her arm just as she was about to open the window. She huffed. "And why not? You cannot tell me what to do. I am a..." She stopped. 

 

Jim placed both hands on his hips. "You're a what?"

 

Aja folded both of her arms. "An adventurer. I am an adventurer and that is why I am here. To go on an adventure."

 

Jim chuckled. "Is that so?"

 

"But..." Her eyes flickered over to his form, a small smile growing. "If you have a ship with a communication device, I would not mind to have a companion."

 

"You just want to look for your friends."

 

"Yes."

 

Well, at least she was honest. More than he could say for himself. 

 

"Okay then," Jim said, grabbing his bag. He needed to get going anyway. The hotel staff would be here soon and he didn't want to be there when they found the escape pod in their luxury suite. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Really really. I could never turn down a person in trouble," Jim admitted. Truly, he couldn't. It was a habit he had yet to break. Great for regular people, not so great when being a pirate. 

 

But he wasn't a pirate right now. He was Jim, an semi-alien guy with a spaceship and a princess who needed a ride to her family. How could he say no? 

 

"Lively!" She exclaimed, pulling up the window and stepping out onto the rooftop. Jim followed her. He pressed the side button of his watch. An old van below hummed and started to float toward them, transforming back into its normal sleek blue shape. Sure, it wasn't the best money could buy, but he had earned it, fair and square. 

 

"This is your's?" She asked. "What is her name?"

 

"Claire," he said proudly. "This is Claire."

 

It had come to him in a dream. Well, no, that was a lie, the A.I. of the ship had specifically told him that was the name she wanted and Jim, wanting to appease her, granted her that request. He was still partial to Star Destroyer Alpha, but he could settle for Claire. 

 

"She's beautiful," Aja whispered. 

 

"So are you," Jim said before slapping a hand to his mouth. Dang it! Too soon!

 

To his relief she laughed. The top of the spaceship opened. Jim jumped in, giving a hand to the princess. "Ready for an adventure?"

 

Aja took his hand with two of her own, eyes alight with humor. "Let's go."

 

Huh. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
